


Servus Sanesco Sanctimonia

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Slow Burn, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: After Phil casts an unknown spell, he finds himself unable to stay away from his sworn enemy - quite literally.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Phandom Reverse Bang 2019





	Servus Sanesco Sanctimonia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Harry Potter au (#5) for the @phandomreversebang. Thank you to @candanandphilnot for the prompt and the amazing art and @the-apatic-dragon-stuf for being an encouraging and supporting beta.

A boy stood at platform 9 & ¾; his robes were immaculate and not a single curl was out of place atop his head, but he fiddled with his fringe nonetheless. He said goodbye to his parents with a smile. “Dan, make us proud,” his mother said and kissed his cheek softly. 

Dan was excited to finally start at Hogwarts where he would finally be able to please his family. He loaded his trunk into the train all by himself and was about to get into a compartment when a boy ran into him, causing his luggage to pop open and his cartoon pyjamas to lay on the floor for everyone to see. 

The commotion caused people to gather around them and laugh. He was so mortified that he didn’t even yell at the boy, he merely gave him a hateful look. 

“I’m so sorry! Please let me help you!” The boy grabbed Dan’s pyjamas and held them to his face. 

Dan took them briskly and huffed. “Save it! You’ve ruined my day already!” 

Some of the kids down the hall looked at the boy reproachfully and invited Dan into their compartment, leaving the other boy with his mouth hanging open in shock.

“What an absolute ass! Don’t worry about him,” a girl smiled and patted his arm. “I’m Julia, what’s your name?”

“Thanks. I’m Phil,” he said, shaking her hand.

“Well come in, Phil. You are with us now.” 

Phil was thankful that not everyone in his year would be an absolute ass.

\---

With pouring rain and roaring thunder in the night sky, the first years boarded their boats to get to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why couldn’t they go in the carriages like everyone else? Dan was not impressed with the treatment he was receiving. On the other hand, the clumsy boy that had run into him seemed to be having the time of his life. He was _so_ weird.

Once the headmistress had performed a drying charm on all of them, the group was ushered to the great hall for the sorting ceremony. By the time he was called, Dan was visibly shaking.

“Howell, Daniel.”

The sorting hat barely touched his head before it yelled: “Slytherin!” Dan let out a sigh of relief and ran to his table where his house welcomed him. He was soon joined by Charlotte Parkinson, Leo Potter, and Caleb Zabini, the friends he had made on the train. 

Dan was glad that the weird kid had been sorted to Hufflepuff; it would have been horrible to have to share quarters with him. Suitably with his personality, he seemed very happy to be there, in literally the lamest house of the school. Apparently, his name was Phil Lester, he would make sure to remember that.

Dan hadn’t realized that he was staring until the boy in question made direct eye contact with him and raised one eyebrow in defiance. He no longer looked apologetic for the grievance he had put Dan through. ‘How rude,’ he thought.

\---

It was a long week, to say the least. Dan had inadvertently offended his new friends because of what his father had taught him. Someone had accused Dan of being attracted to boys but he wasn’t - he just wasn’t. He was upset about it because his father had told him that was something people just didn’t do, and having been homeschooled until now, his family’s teachings were all he ever knew. 

“I don’t know why they said that! I don’t do that kind of thing!” Dan huffed pacing around the boys dormitory.

Leo jumped from his bed and walked closer to him. “Do _what_ exactly, Dan?”

Dan threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “I don’t like boys! That’s wrong!”

“Oh, no,” said Charlotte. “I can’t believe-”

“YOU! How- what?” Leo yelled.

Caleb shook his head and crossed his arms. “No no no mate. That’s not true.”

Dan could feel his new friends slipping through his fingers already and his voice trembled with unshed tears. “I don’t know, that’s what father told me. I’ve never had friends before, _please don’t hate me_.”

Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes. “We don’t hate you, Howell. You just need to watch your mouth.”

Dan swallowed thick.

Leo grabbed both of his arms tightly; too tight to be a mere friendly gesture. His eyes filled with tears as well. “Listen, Howell. You need to understand something. We are not our parents, we are meant to learn from their mistakes, that’s what _my_ father told me. In England being gay is accepted and it has been since the war ended.”

Dan gasped, not knowing what to think. “Really? I - I didn’t know; I swear!”

Charlotte crossed her arms. “You should know that Leo has two fathers. So _literally_ , if you are going to be like that, we can’t be friends.”

Dan frowned. “You do? How, how - I don’t want to be rude, but I don’t understand.”

“My father, Draco Malfoy, is a very smart man and he wanted to have children with his husband so he created a potion that would make it possible for a man to get pregnant.”

“Oh, wow. That’s amazing. Did you say Draco Malfoy?”

Charlotte and Caleb shared a look. “Yeah, why?” asked Leo.

“Well… my father said something but - I guess he has been wrong before. I was born here but I grew up in France and we returned last year, so we don’t talk about the war a lot. My family just wasn’t here a lot. What happened back then?”

“Thank you for not assuming the worst like most people and asking instead.” Leo visibly relaxed and let Dan’s arms go. “Sorry for grabbing you.” He sat back down but on Dan’s bed this time, bringing the boy down with him. “He was forced to join the death eaters because his parents were being threatened but all of them turned on the Voldemort as soon as they had a chance. My grandfather is not the best guy in the world but in the end, he realized he wanted his son and wife to be safe and happy so he left the battlefield; my grandmother saved Harry Potter when he was thought to be dead and my father helped the light side on several occasions and refused to kill anyone.”

It was all starting to make sense in Dan’s head. “Oh, and your last name is Potter so am I correct to assume he is related to you?”

The three of them laughed. Leo’s green eyes shined with amusement. “You could say that.” He grabbed his cellphone from his bed and swiped for a bit until he produced a family picture of him with his parents and his sister, Ava. Leo was the spitting image of Harry Potter. “Father thinks it’s hilarious that they named me Leo, I look just like my dad and I was sorted into Slytherin.” He said pointing to the blonde. “Dad was sure I was going to be a Griffindor,” he tapped on the brunette’s face this time. They were all wearing huge smiles.

“It sounds like your family is very close,” said Dan more to himself than to Leo.

“Yeah, we love spending time together and my parents love to bicker constantly. Father made Dad spend Christmas eve on the sofa but he came to collect him half an hour later with some snacks. They really can’t be away from each other for too long. Isn’t your family close?”

“No, I wouldn’t say my father has a close relationship with anyone. My mother is the best though; when he was away on trips we would often spend the day at the beach with muggles, but we couldn’t tell him. He didn’t want me to play with other kids”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Maybe you could come with us for the holidays? You would love it!”

“I - Really?” Dan was dumbfounded. “I would love that, I’ll ask my mother.”

Leo gave a sigh of relief. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped like that.”

Dan gave him a tiny smile. “It’s ok. Thank you for explaining things to me.”

Charlotte patted him on the shoulder. “You are a good friend, Howell.”

“Am I?” he asked in shock.

“Yeah,” nodded Caleb. “Everyone makes mistakes but the important thing is to talk it out and be there for each other.”

“Thank you! I thought you were going to hate me forever.”

“Never!” said Leo. “You are one of us now.” He gave Dan a tight hug and the other two Slytherins joined them, effectively making Dan feel like he really was part of something important for the first time in his life.

\---

Weeks went by and Dan started to adjust to his new life; having new friends, having a schedule for school, bullying, the house cup system dictating everything they did - to try to get points or make oher houses lose them- and overall trying to annoy Lester. Dan liked to joke but sometimes he wasn’t a great judge of how his little snide comments or pranks would land. He realized that not having friends for most of his life had left him lacking in that department. 

So far he had been pretty good at avoiding getting into trouble, but then it happened. He was a bit distracted during potions watching Lester make an absolute mess with whatever he was brewing and his subconscious decided that it was a good idea to just kick Phil’s feet when he walked by. The boy knocked his cauldron over and fell to the floor with a thud. He yelped clutching his arm with tears in his eyes. 

“Sod off Howell!”

“Oh, come on Lester! It wasn’t so bad. You could have fallen face first and fixed that beak nose you have and I would’ve considered that a favour.” Dan crossed his arms looking quite happy with his remark when in reality he knew that he had gone too far. 

“You are such a brat. You are not smart or nice or any of the things you think you are and you would be nothing without your parents’ money. I hate you and your stupid little rat face!” Phil’s face got redder and redder with each word he said. Dan could almost imagine the venom inflicted in each of them.

The entire classroom went quiet for a moment before everyone erupted into laughter; the professor tried to regain control of the situation to no avail. Dan looked to his side and saw Leo laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. He felt betrayed and hurt. Maybe starting in this school had been an awful mistake. Before he had a chance to embarrass himself even further, he took his bag and ran out of the room.

After Charlotte smacked him in the back of the head, Leo went looking for Dan, apologized profusely and vowed to never laugh at him again - even if he _had_ started the fight and the retaliation was funny. 

Dan decided to be gracious and forgive him, but Leo would learn the hard way that Dan was _a bit_ petty. Even after they’d bought matching rings in their first Hogsmead visit to symbolize their friendship, Dan would jokingly remind Leo of the time he was an absolute ass and with time, Leo would merely replying “ _the best ass”._ Leo would , in turn, call Dan “Rat boy” in private when he was being difficult, never letting anyone know that he too teased his friend about it.

\---

Later that night, Phil spent an hour ranting in the Hufflepuff common room, about how much he hated Dan and how much of a git was; him and all of his friends. 

“Oi!” Said Ava. The third year Gryffindor was known for her sweet nature as well as for her bad temper. 

“What?” huffed Phil. “It’s true!”

Ava crossed her arms and frowned “That’s my little brother you are talking about!” 

“And my cousin,” Said Julia coming to stand right beside Ava and crossing her arms as well.

Phil was absolutely confused. “Who? Dan?”

Ava huffed. “No, you dingus! Leo?”

Phil tried to think about Dan’s friends but he only knew their faces. None of them looked like the silver blonde-haired Ava or the Red headed Julia with her wild curls.

“Leo Potter!” said Ava exasperatedly. 

“I don’t know their names, Ava. You don’t look like any of them!”

Oliver was roaring with laughter on the sofa, so much so that he leaned back and fell behind it. They looked in his direction and rolled their eyes.

“I look like my father!” said Ava matter of factly. 

Julia nodded “And Leo looks like their dad!”

“That makes no sense whatsoever,” Phil said frowning. 

Oliver emerged from behind the sofa and tried to explain between fits of laughter. “Phi- Phil. Hahaha. They have two! Haha,” he sighed trying to calm himself down. “They have two dads, mate.”

“Ohhh!” Phil facepalmed.

“So do I, by the way,” said Oliver smirking.

Phil raised his eyebrows. “You have two dads as well?”

“Phil, where have you been living? Finnigan and Thomas were quite famous for their pranks and even helped during the Hogwarts battle by exploding the bridge using fireworks and spells!” said Julia excitedly. 

Phil could almost imagine it. “That’s so cool!”

Ava nodded. “And my parents fought and pranked each other all through high school until their last year!” she said with a proud grin.

Julia stomped her foot. “Don’t forget about my dad! Fred Weasley, along with uncle George were the best pranksters to ever attend this school! They even set the O.W.L.S on fire because the teacher was evil. My mom helps them run their shop in Diagon Alley.”

Ava laughed a bit thinking of the marauders. Julia was lucky that they didn’t decide to stick around and haunt the castle; they would’ve given her hell for saying that, pouring water on her at every chance or ruining her potions. 

Phil took the opportunity to ask more about his friend’s families, his rant about the evil Daniel Howell long forgotten. It was true that the day had started horribly but that incident helped him to get to know them better. He also found that the “Cousins” were only related very distantly and merely referred to each other as one whole family because all of their parents were close friends. Who would have guessed that the unlikely occurrence of a 3rd year Gryffindor with a temper, her haughty little cousin from Ravenclaw and the smart but playful Oliver had ended up as a shy Huffelpuff’s best friends would be cemented by the child's enemy. 

\---

Many things changed with time. Eventually, Ava graduated and signed up for University. Their thoughts of the future evolved, their friendships solidified; they started to settle into the person they were going to be for the rest of their lives. Yes, many things changed, but some stayed the same.

Year after year their friends tried to reason with them, telling them that they didn’t need to interact at all, but they always seemed to find a way to irk each other.

It seemed as if they just couldn’t ignore each other for more than a few days, but the few people that dared to point that out, got mysteriously hexed before the next class was over. 

The Howell - Lester rivalry was known and dreaded by students and teachers alike. Professor Flitwick threatened to retire if he was assigned a shared Slytherin/ Hufflepuff class. Hagrid took to firewhiskey every Wednesday after class to forget the petty arguments he had to pretend not to hear - otherwise, he’d have to give them detention every week and that would mean having to personally oversee it as well. The Potions Master resigned just the summer before their 7th year began, and only Draco Malfoy himself dared to take the job. Well, he hadn’t at first, but then the position was offered to his husband causing Malfoy to laugh until he cried. That same day, he’d sent his acceptance letter to McGonagall. 

When the last week of August rolled around and the streets of Diagon Alley were brimming with students and their families doing last minute shopping for the upcoming school year. Dan and his grandmother walked into Madam Malkin's to pick up his new robes, chatting about what awaited him in his last year of school and his plans after graduation, but he stopped talking right as he saw someone else was in the store. None other than Phil Lester was looking at him through the mirror with a hateful look upon his face as the shopkeeper altered his robes. 

His grandma started chatting with a woman off to the side of the shop that kept dress robes, leaving the boys alone.

Dan looked at Phil with curiosity. His nemesis had gotten much taller than last year, his frame had filled out quite a bit but in a way that suited him and he had dyed his hair black which made his blue eyes stand out more. Dan’s stomach felt weird every time he saw Phil but he didn’t want to think about it. It was probably disgust.

“What are you looking at?” Phil mouthed at him.

“Your giant beak of a nose is pretty hard to ignore, Lester!”

Phil looked pleased for a second before frowning, looking almost sad. 

“Daniel, stop being rude this instant!” hissed his grandma. She smacked him in the back of the head with her purse. 

Dan saw the woman his grandma was speaking to giving him a look and approach Phil, placing her hand on his arm. “I’m ok, mom. Don’t worry, he’s always like this,” he said, looking like the picture of innocence. Dan hated him, he had laid a trap and Dan had walked right into it like a moron.

“Kath, I’m so sorry about this. I’m appalled by my grandson’s behaviour!” That stung a bit but Dan could see she was actually blushing. It seemed like he had really embarrassed her in front of a friend.

“That’s ok, Veronica. I’m sure the boys will work things out eventually and become the best of friends,” she smiled, her eyes boring a hole right into Dan’s soul.

“Of course!” Said Phil.

Dan merely gave the women a tight smile. “Of course, my apologies.”

It was going to be a long year.

\---

One fateful day, Dan entered the potions classroom late and the new professor had no pity for him _at all._ “Howell, my class starts at 9 on the dot. You will work beside Lester today, as that seems to be the only available seat.”

“Oh, but Sir!” Dan complained loudly. 

“I don’t want to hear it! If you want to choose a desk next time, be on time. If I hear anything from either of you, I will give you two weeks of detention.”

Phil was glad that he hadn’t even thought about opening his mouth. Ava had told him enough about her father to let Phil know that he expected everyone to be nothing but professional in his classroom. 

Half the lesson had gone by without major problems until Dan saw Phil flipping pages on his book and read what looked like a note he passed in class. _“Howell is such a dick. - if only he was the good kind I would tolerate it.”_ There was a scribbled answer right below that saying _“Omg Phil, lmao.”_

Dan decided that risking detention was worth it. After all, he could be sneaky if he needed to, and nobody would think twice if they saw Lester’s cauldron explode. As soon as Phil went to collect a bezoar, Dan took some of the ingredients he had already chopped and weighed. Dan knew exactly what he was doing as he absolutely loved potions; the concoction would first start to turn purple, indicating that it was stable but then rot and thicken bubbling like a tar pit.

Phil continued working carefully and seemed quite pleased to be doing well for once, but it didn’t last for long. As soon as his cauldron exploded he _knew_ it had to be Dan. 

Phil finally snapped. “You foul little creature!” 

“What?” said Dan but his shit-eating grin confirmed Phil’s suspicions.

“You did this!”

“ _Please_ , your potions are always horrid. Don’t blame me for your stupid mistakes. It’s not my fault that your tiny little brain can’t process the knowledge required to be decent at potions.”

Professor Malfoy was already power walking towards them.

“I might not be good at potions but I will always be better at charms that you are!” said Phil pulling his wand and casting a spell Dan had never heard before. 

“Servus Sanesco Sanctimonia!” he hissed under his breath. That would teach him! Phil was sure that it had worked for a moment but then his world went black.

\---

Dan woke up sweating profusely; he felt like he was running a high fever. He needed something, but his mind was still cloudy. He needed - he needed… something, _someone_. 

He blinked trying to focus his sight somewhere. He realized then that he was in the infirmary and sat up with a jolt. 

Lester laid on the bed next to his, groaning in his sleep. The memories of the previous day started to return piece by piece. He had no idea what kind of spell that was or its consequences. He frantically checked his body, but even though he couldn't find any kind of wound, he still felt broken somehow. Something was really _wrong_ with him. 

Madam Pomfrey rushed through the door and started checking Dan over. He was informed that even though they both seemed to be in good health, what professor Malfoy caught of the spell sounded like the bonding kind. 

To test such a theory, the boys were put in isolation, each in one room. Within 5 minutes Dan collapsed trying to forcefully open the door and Phil had a violent seizure and thus, their fate was sealed.

After several tests, it was determined that dan and Phil could not be more than two feet apart for more than five minutes without collapsing or having other dangerous symptoms, but even not touching for over one minute meant nausea, migraines and blood pressure drops. 

It took many arguments - and an incredible amount of patience from McGonagall - to reach an agreement. They were moved to their own quarters, but she made sure to let them know it was not for _their_ benefit, but for their roommates. She wouldn’t want to subject the others to their constant bickering. 

Even though the quarters included a small kitchen, a common room with a fireplace and two bedrooms -not that sleeping apart was possible - nothing was easy. Phil refused to apologize for casting an unknown spell - which meant it couldn't be reversed - and Dan refused to apologize for ruining Phil’s potion. What made matters even more difficult was the fact that to feel physically fine they needed to hold hands so they couldn’t just go to their rooms or stay away from each other, not even for a moment. 

To be able to continue with their lives with some sense of normality, they decided to try different methods of contact and how successful they were in keeping the pain away. They had dinner without shoes to keep their feet touching, they sat side by side with their thighs touching to be able to write when they were in public, but behind closed doors, they realized it was easier to just hold hands given that Dan was a left handed and Phil was right handed. 

Maybe it was easier that way, or maybe, just maybe, Phil liked the feeling of Dan’s hand on his own.

For the first few days they had been able to avoid the interrogation they knew was coming, but the chase was over when they heard a knock on their door. 

Dan welcomed their friends and quickly ushered them all in before power walking to Phil and sitting close to him, his foot slowly inching closer to the other’s.

Julia, Oliver, Charlotte, Caleb and Leo sat on the red velvet sofas in the common room and waited for their friends to start talking.

Dan rolled his eyes with a sigh and cleared his throat. “Ok, so…the spell that Phil cast has made it so we need to be very close to each other at all times.”

Leo cocked his head. “What spell was it? I couldn’t hear it.”

“I created it on the spot and I mixed my Latin words apparently. It would be great if i could remember what words I said to see if we could reverse it, but I don’t,” replied Phil with a shrug. 

“And you’re ok with this?” asked Charlotte with an amused smile.

Dan rolled his eyes. Charlotte never told him anything but she was always dropping little questions that implied she thought Phil and him had feelings for each other. “Am I ok with being physically close to him to avoid collapsing or having a seizure, migraines, vomits? Yes, It’s not like I have a choice, Charlotte.”

Julia fiddled with her hair pensively. “Do you sleep together?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes, we really can’t be apart for more than like a minute and it _hurts_.”

Phil elbowed him. “Hey be nice to my friends!” 

“She’s nosy!” Dan complained.

“How do you shower?” asked Leo.

Dan and Phil froze and Oliver started laughing like a hyena. “It’s true! How _do_ you shower?”

Soon, all of their friends followed, making them blush to the roots of their hair. 

“We use charms for now until we can find a better solution,” said Phil with a straight face. Dan was shocked at how good he was at lying.

Their friends looked pretty pleased with the answer although using only charms was a bit gross; in time they would need to come clean about the fact that they were taking baths together or find a better lie. 

Dan gave the group a tight smile. “Well, thank you for stopping by. We have homework to do now.”

“What if I want to keep talking to my friends? You never think of what I want!” Phil whined.

“Phil, please, for the love of Merlin it’s 10pm and I have to do research for potions,” Dan said rubbing circles on the sides of his head. 

Phil crossed his arms. “You always do this! God forbid that you-”

Leo leaned towards Julia and whispered, “Hey Jules, do they remind you of anyone?”

“Your parents. Ava used to say that a lot,” she replied.

Caleb, who was listening closely, giggled, making everyone turn to him. “Er, I think we should get going. Right guys?”

“Absolutely,” said Charlotte standing and dragging Leo with her.

“But,” said Phil.

“We do have potions research to do Philly. Come on Oli, let’s go,” said Julia.

Olie huffed but followed her out. He did manage to turn around and wink at Dan right before the door closed.

\---

The next week was packed full of homework so everyone was eager to get through it and go to Hogsmeade during the weekend. Sadly, a blizzard hit the area forcing all of the shops to close for a few days. The students were advised to stay inside and warm up. 

They worked in tandem in the kitchen; Dan prepared a tray with some scones, clotted cream and jam, while Phil made their hot chocolate with marshmallows. They laid everything on the coffee table and sat on the biggest couch which was opposite to the fireplace, providing them with much-needed warmth. 

Dan pulled his feet on the couch and placed one of them below Phil’s leg, in a gesture that felt oddly familiar to them by now. He blew into his mug and hummed. 

Phil heard the sound of the storm outside shivered a bit, burrowing down into his sweater. He caught sight of Dan’s hand in his sweater paws and _that ring._ “Dan?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you dating Leo?”

Dan choked on his hot chocolate and set the mug of the table, trying to catch his breath. “What!?”

“Well, I was wondering, since you both wear the same ring and you never take it off.”

“Phil, no offence but if he was my boyfriend I would like to think he would be a bit more offended about the prospect of us bathing together.”

“He doesn’t know that.”

“He _knows_. He knows that we are definitely not using only charms.”

“How do you know?”

Dan huffed “Well, first of all, he is my best friend, and besides that, he is not stupid.”

“Mmmm. So, why do you wear promise rings with your best friend?”

Dan rolled his eyes dramatically. “They are _not_ promise rings, they are friendship rings, Phil.” 

“Dan, those are _exactly_ , promise rings. The magical kind of promise rings that are a pureblood tradition.”

“We promised to be best friends forever when we put them on, that’s a promise if you want to be so picky about the concept.”

“Hmm. I guess.” Phil just didn’t like the mental image.

Dan was starting to get suspicious. “Why do you care so much about it?”

Phil tried to deflect the attention from him. “I don’t, I just… I noticed you started wearing matching rings when you were 13, I mean how long can an engagement of sorts be? It’s weird!” 

For the first time in a long time, Dan laughed. It was not just a chuckle but a deep laugh, pulling right at his tummy, making him feel more alive than he had in a while. He laughed and laughed until he was wheezing.

Phil had never seen him laugh like that. He looked so beautiful and carefree, it made him smile as well, so much his eyes crinkled.

\---

Dan rolled in bed, his foot gently grazing Phil’s icy one. He could feel the other boy shivering under the covers. He slowly inched closer and pressed his chest to Phil’s back, and wrapping his hand around his tummy to lace their fingers together. 

“Phil?” Dan whispered in the dark.

“Yeah?” Phil answered in the same manner

Dan hesitated. “Is this ok?”

“Yeah, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he sighed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah,” he said, his voice still sounding small, barely above a whisper.

“Do you still hate me?” Dan asked matching Phil’s tone.

“What? I never hated you,” he turned his face to the side trying to see dan’s face out of the corner of his eye.

“Don’t turn around, let’s talk like this.” Dan felt that if Phil looked him in the eye, he’ll never be able to do this.

Phil sighed and settled back down. “Ok. Why do you think I hate you?”

“Because you said so, in first year.”

Phil frowned. “Dan, I was 11 and you had been horrible to me many times. I was just angry!”

“I wasn’t trying to be horrible. I was just trying to make a joke. I wanted to impress you.”

“I’m turning around!” he announced before starting to stir.

“What? No!” hissed Dan and tried to tighten his hold on Phil to keep him in place, but it was too late.

“Why did you want to impress me?” Phil asked linking their fingers together once more.

Dan turned his face towards the pillow trying to hide and answered with a muffled “Because I liked you.”

“Like as in…?”

Dan turned his face slightly from the pillow and looked at Phil with one eye. “Don’t make me say it.” 

“What if I want to hear you say it?” whispered Phil right into his ear, making every hair on his body stand up. 

Dan did look at him fully this time. He could barely make out the shape of his face in the moonlight. Phil kissed his cheek but didn’t pull away. “Say it,” he whispered.

“I have a crush on y-” Dan was unable to finish the sentence. Phil was kissing him softly and running his fingers through his hair. Dan responded with everything that he had, using his hands to caress Phil’s back, to touch his hair and pull him closer by his waist. 

After only a minute, Dan broke the kiss. “Um, I’ll be right back,” murmured Dan against his lips and hurried to the bathroom before Phil got a chance to say anything. ‘He’ll be back soon enough,’ he thought.

When a few minutes had gone by, Phil slowly got out of bed and went to knock on the bathroom door.

“I’ll be right out.”

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“We are not touching and I can’t feel the spell anymore.”

Dan opened the bathroom door in a flash. “We are not touching.”

“I know!” Phil laughed. 

Dan frowned. “What _was_ that spell?” 

“Well I remember thinking I could heal you by ridding you of your stupidity.”

“Hey!” Dan said poking Phil on his stomach.

“Ah, babuse!” 

“Babuse?”

“Boyfriend abuse.”

Dan laughed and pecked his lips. “Maybe you healed our relationship.”

“Hmm, I’m sure Julia will figure it out, she’s a nerd.”

“She’s a Ravenclaw and daughter of Hermione Granger, she has no choice,” Dan reminded him.

“True.”

“Now, can we return to the warm and comfy bed, boyfriend?”

“Of course, boyfriend.”

Weeks went by and instead of telling people that the spell affecting them had worn off, they told people that there seemed to be no solution so far and it, which meant they needed to hold hands most of the time. They kept the unified class schedule they had been assigned after the spell so they could spend all of their time together, but they made sure to invite their friends over to study and have dinner at least once a week. It took their friends about half an hour to figure out that they were dating. Charlotte pulled a notebook and started to write names down. Oliver and Caleb gave her money. Leo and Julia looked at Dan and Phil innocently.

“You two need to pay up too, you were close but not enough. Ava won the total amount.”

“I hate all of you!” said Phil with a laugh.

“That’s what you said about Dan,” laughed Oliver.

“Shut up Olie!” Phil threw a cushion in his general direction.

\---

The night of the graduation ball, Dan stood in a silver glittery suit at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his date, a dashing Hufflepuff wearing a matching suit but in gold. 

Nobody batted an eye when they entered the great hall holding hands. Spell or no spell, everyone knew the rivalry was over. Under the stars of the fake night sky lighting the party, they shared their first public kiss. 

That’s the story of how Phil lost an enemy but gained a boyfriend with a simple spell.

_Servus Sanesco Sanctimonia:_ To bond, heal and purify. To unite two people, physically until they resolve their differences and eliminate the obstacles keeping them from happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/610874078542364672/servus-sanesco-sanctimonia/)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
